When The Sun Goes Down
by prettyreckless27
Summary: Юная Белла Свон переезжает в Мистик Фоллс и встречает загадочных братьев Сальваторе. Вскоре выясняется, что у каждого в этом городке припрятан свой скелет в шкафу.


_AN__/ Эту историю я начала писать еще весной, но дальше пролога и первой главы не продвинулась до сих пор. И если честно, то я понятия не имею, во что все это выльется и стоит ли продолжать писать. В последнее время у меня жесткий творческий кризис и полное отсутствие стимула с ним бороться. Я выложу все, что написано на данный момент, вдруг кого заинтересует. _

**Пролог.**

В аэропорт мы ехали на патрульной машине Чарли.

Моросил столь привычный для этих мест дождь, такой мелкий и едва ощутимый, что порой казалось, что это был вовсе не дождь, а густая зеленоватая дымка. Она стелилась вдоль дорог, путалась в ветвях деревьев, прокладывая себе путь сквозь заросли папоротника, мягкой поступью крадущейся кошки ложилась на асфальт.

Затерянный в просторных лесах штата Вашингтон, притаился небольшой городок с незамысловатым названием – Форкс, пожалуй, самый зеленый и дождливый город на территории Соединенных Штатов. Несмотря на погодные обстоятельства, я очень любила этот тихий, спокойный и уютный город, являющий собой почти что живое воплощение Американской Мечты, и за всю свою пока еще относительно недолгую жизнь ни разу не задумывалась о жизни в шумном душном мегаполисе с его вечными спутниками: пробками, смогом и перманентной спешкой, в которой проходит вся жизнь.

До недавнего времени.

Поводом задуматься о какой-либо более-менее серьезной перемене стал перевод отца в отделение полиции штата Вирджиния. Разумеется, речь шла не о Ричмонде и даже не о Вирджиния-бич, но почему-то именно эти два названия первыми пришли мне на ум, когда Чарли сообщил о вынужденном переезде в обитель «Матери президентов». Мы направлялись в небольшой городишко, расположенный в пригороде Вирджинии. Название Мистик Фолс не говорило мне ровным счетом ни о чем, но именно там несколько недель назад освободилась должность помощника шерифа, которую и должен был занять мой отец.

Тогда это заявление прозвучало подобно грому средь бела дня, острым клинком врезавшись в привычную рутину моих дней.

Я ненавидела это. Сама мысль о том, что придется уехать из родного городка и начать все заново, в новом незнакомом месте, где все кажется таким чужим и незнакомым, вызывала во мне страх. Это означало конец. Конец всему, что я столь тщательно и скрупулезно годами выстраивала для себя, дабы почувствовать свою долю того, что принято называть счастьем. Мне нравилась моя жизнь в Форксе и наш небольшой двухэтажный дом с темно зеленой крышей, в меру шумная школа, и, конечно же, такие разные, но горячо любимые друзья, без которых я себя не представляла. Просто в жизни каждого есть вещи и люди, без которых нет нас, и от этого, к сожалению, никуда не деться.

_Если бы только мама была жива… _

Воздух с шумом покинул легкие, когда я сделала глубокий судорожный выдох, вжимаясь в мягкую спинку кожаного сидения. Руки как по щелчку сжались в кулаки, а в глазах предательски защипало. Эти воспоминания-рубцы никогда не разгладятся и не потускнеют краски. Стоит лишь слегка зацепить память, поддеть тонкой иглой случайно сказанного неосторожного слова или проскочившей мимолетом мысли, как они непременно возвращаются, чтоб в очередной раз ужалить, потревожив, казалось, почти зажившие раны.

Заставляя себя дышать ровно, я украдкой бросила взгляд на отца. Он сосредоточено вел машину, не отводя глаз от ровной полосы автострады, глубокая впадина морщины на переносице свидетельствовала о том, что он был чем-то обеспокоен, однако, чем бы это ни было, он не желал делиться со мной своими мыслями. Да, разговорчивым его не назовешь. Может быть, это у нас семейное? Я попыталась переключить свои мысли на что-то другое и, достав из кармана привычно ложащийся на ладонь прохладный корпус iPhone, принялась рассматривать фотографии, сделанные этим летом. Все еще не верилось, что последний учебный год придется провести в другой школе с другими ребятами…

− Беллз, − позвал Чарли, на мгновение оторвав взгляд от дороги, − надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если мы некоторое время поживем у Джены, пока я не подыщу нам подходящее жилье?

Джена – несколько ветреная младшая сестра Чарли. По крайней мере, такой она сохранилась в моей памяти: жизнерадостной, улыбчивой, приветливой и милой. Иногда я удивлялась, как два настолько разных, непохожих друг на друга человека могут быть родными братом и сестрой. Я видела Джену всего несколько раз, но этого, как оказалось, было вполне достаточно для того, чтобы понять, какой замечательный она человек.

− Хорошо. Если только сама Джена не будет против внезапно свалившимся на голову родственничкам, − пробормотала я, улыбаясь кончиками губ.

− Я уже обо всем договорился, − заверил меня отец. Он осекся, слегка нахмурив лоб, будто пытался вспомнить что-то очень важное, и поспешил добавить. – Не волнуйся, Беллз, тебе не придется делить комнату с Джереми. У нее большой дом.

− Охотно верю, пап.

С двоюродным братом я была знакома еще хуже, чем с родной тетей. Джер на полтора года младше меня, ему почти шестнадцать, а это значит, что большую часть времени он пребывает в паршивом настроении и злится на весь мир. Переходной возраст – с кем не бывает?

Я отвернулась и выглянула в окно – деревья на обочине заметно поредели, вдали, неровными пятнами, словно полуразмытые следы кисти неизвестного художника, сквозь легкую изумрудную дымку проступали очертания зданий. Мы подъезжали к Сиэтлу. Впереди нас ждал четырехчасовой перелет до Хэмптона, где сразу по прибытии нас встретит тетя Джена.

Прощаться со столь привычной и родной красотой зеленого Форкса было тоскливо. Я наблюдала за проезжающими мимо автомобилями в боковое стекло, распутывая наушники от плеера, и пыталась размышлять о том, на что будет похожа жизнь на новом месте.

И мне не совсем понравилось, как прозвучало тихое папино: «Тебе обязательно понравится в Мистик Фолс, детка», когда наш самолет наконец оторвался от земли.


End file.
